


wholesome and soft baby boys

by okkanai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, basically its fluff and angst, i deleted this whole thing on accident and im DEAD, im so tired i already wrote this dang it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkanai/pseuds/okkanai
Summary: not good at summaries read the tags





	wholesome and soft baby boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my single friend who watched good omens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+single+friend+who+watched+good+omens).



> i wrote this whole ass thing and accidentally closed the tab w/o saving yes im ded inside
> 
> \- mild angst, fluff, hanahaki disease, all that  
> \- my shift key is broken bear with me  
> \- pov switches indicated by their names

aziraphale

aziraphale could always feel immense amounts of love when he was with crowley. he thought it to be just a coincidence, but once he started paying attention, he realized that the hints crowley has been dropping for 6000 years mean he was in love.

in love with aziraphale.

aziraphale wasn't sure how to process this fact. for so long, he had tried to push crowley out of his life (to no avail) but now he's starting to realize that's _never_ going to work. if crowley loves him - 

aziraphale breathed slowly. there is one way to settle this. 

over crepes.

crowley

crowley was hacking and coughing when he heard his phone begin to ring. when he officially decided to ignore it, he heard aziraphale's voice through the answering machine.

he ran over to his phone and picked it up. with a final cough of blood into a handkerchief, he spoke. "hello angel, now isn't the best time." he coughed again and pulled a couple of flowers from his throat. "is there something wrong crowley? are you not well?" the angel spoke with worry. crowley shook his head, realizing afterward that the angel couldn't see him (thank satan for that) and spoke slowly "i really am fine. what did you want?" he breathed slowly, attempting to resist the urge to cough more. aziraphale breathed into the phone and muttered a sentence. "i thought we could get crepes." crowley choked and after a moment of panic, sighed. "maybe tomorrow, sorry." he hung up abruptly. 

he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as we walked to a room with a sink. he let the blood seep from his mouth so he could wash it away. he coughed a little more, and let some flowers fall into the basin below him. 

he sighed. he felt bad, really, leaving aziraphale so randomly, but he was aware of the health risks of staying with him while he goes through one of his episodes. not only health risks, but friendship risks. he wasn't really ready to just make a move on aziraphale while he feels so _awful._

he continued to try and stop his pain until he heard a door open.

_fuck._

"crowley?" aziraphale's soft voice rang through the rooms.

"i told you now isn't the bes-" before he could finish his sentence, he heard aziraphale enter the room and gasp.

"see. blood. you don't like blood." crowley paused before continuing, "you should probably leave." 

aziraphale just stood still. he was behind crowley, so crowley couldn't see his face, but as crowley turned, it was exactly what he expected. pure shock and a bit of pity. 

"angel-" 

"no. crowley. what's wrong?"

"it's-" he didn't want to explain. all he wanted was to just _disappear_ for a little bit. 

"hanahaki?" aziraphale guessed, with a look of knowledge in his eyes.

"i-" _yes. yes that's it. you guessed. i barf up flowers because my best friend for 6000 years can't_ take a hint.

"i thought so." aziraphale whispered. aziraphale must know the solution. the cure for this. he must. if he knows what it is in the first place, he must know what he has to do-

crowley felt his pain easing. "aziraphale do you-" _do you love me? will you help me? before i die for real?_

aziraphale sighed and stepped closer to crowley. crowley could feel his heart beating loud in his chest. _please please please._ aziraphale got as close as one could and pulled crowley in - for a hug. _seriously? what the hell? kiss me you idiot!_

crowley growled and aziraphale pulled back, worried. crowley took his glasses with much vigor and grabbed aziraphale's face. he yanked aziraphale in to settle on his lips.

he could feel aziraphale react with much shock, but he didn't care. all he cared about right now was being kissed by the only being he has ever wanted for 6000 years. he sighed in contentment and pulled away. 

aziraphale's lips, now stained by crowley's blood, were parted slightly. 

crowley smirked and panted. 

aziraphale paused and then spoke slowly. "oh... that's what you wanted..."

crowley scoffed loudly. "of course it is! i've been hinting at this for 6000 years, you idiot!" 

~~how do u end a chapter okay i'll just stop here~~


End file.
